


King's Game

by Okami01



Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Dimiashe Week (Fire Emblem), Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Poker, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ashe winning a poker game turns into a chance for he and Dimitri to explore other things in the bedroom. Prompt - Role Reversal
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	King's Game

Ashe sat there, poker cards in his hand. After drinking what's probably too much alcohol. He and the other Blue Lions sat at a table in Dimitri's room that they'd turned into a makeshift poker table. 

Ashe had already lost once. Dimitri had managed to win somehow. Neither of them was particularly good at card games.   
Sylvain smirks and stretches his arms. " Should we go for another round, then?"

Felix stares at the redhead and scowls. " He's cheating."

" You shouldn't make accusations about- oww."   
Felix grabs Sylvain's hand and cards fall out."

" Aww, you don't need to be so rough… Well, it might be fine if it's you."

Felix slams his card on the table. "Let's play again."

Annette sighs, " Sylvain, you shouldn't cheat."

Dimitri shakes his head. " That isn't good.

Dedue and Mercedes look off in the distance in sadness. 

" Well I was going to win anyway, I just sped up the process- ow! Felix don't kick me under the table."

Felix shuffles the cards with a determined look in his eyes. " Let's play again."

Ashe kind of wants to go to sleep. But then Sylvain says. 

" We should make it more interesting… We should play the king game."

And after a second of confusion around the table, he says. " It's if you win then you can order someone to do whatever you want. Like you could ask them to take off their shirt, or kiss them or- ouch! Felix."

" I'm going to make you wear a muzzle."

" That's kind of hot." Sylvain grins.

Felix rolls his eyes.

Ashe dares himself to glance at Dimitri. He's sitting next to him. They're courting now so it isn't like they couldn't kiss whenever. But there's something about asking him to do something that feels kind of good. Ashe can't really control the blush that creeps over his face anyway. 

They play again and somehow, against all odds, Ashe wins.  
___

He can't think of anything that isn't extremely embarrassing. The others insist that he do something but nothing that he can think of anything that sounds good.  
He wants to wear Dimitri's cloak. Dimitri is more than happy to oblige. It's suddenly around his shoulders and he feels very warm. Though the last thing he remembers is Sylvain telling them how bad they all are at the king's game. 

He wakes up, still in Dimitri's cloak and back in their bedchambers. 

Dimitri's reading beside him and he feels so comfortable that Ashe almost wants to go back to sleep. 

Dimitri closes his book and smiles as Ashe. Unexpectedly, he says, " I wanted you to order me to kiss you." 

" Well… I didn't want to order you to," Ashe manages to sit up. Not that he doesn't find the whole situation pretty arousing.   
Dimitri pouts, blushes, and just looks so handsome on top of things. They both drank too much and it's still clouding his thoughts.  
" N-not I don't want to kiss you, Dimitri. I really want to.. but… I didn't want to feel like you had to."

" I love you, and you're practically my husband so it would stand to reason that you could always do whatever you want to me. Everything we do always feels good.

" O-oh."

" You know… whenever we make love… you like it when I… when I'm rough with you. I think that even though I'm afraid I might hurt you, I want to make you happy. Maybe the King Game is a little ridiculous… I would never order you for something that you don't want to do. And we should he equals, e-especially in the bedroom. And I truly respect your opinion. I… well I would really like to do this."

If Ashe wasn't awake before, he certainly is now. He wonders if it's the alcohol making Dimitri more willing to share his desires.  
" Oh um… if you want to-"

" Do you want to?" 

"Y-yes."

Neither of them says anything until Ashe practically yells. " We should do it then."

He's read books about this before. But giving orders wasn't something that he usually did. Asking for things, sure. Still, being surprised when they were given to him, definitely. 

If Dimitri was going to look at him so hopefully, then who was he to say no? Besides the fact that it did sound hot. They could always try.

" Don't blame me if it doesn't work out."

Dimitri smiles. " Is that an order?" 

They both laugh. " Really though, if I do something that you don't like, tell me ok? Yell out, "Lions."

Dimitri nods. " That's the same word that you use."

Ashe smiles, more so than he already is. " Now we can both use it. Are… are you ready?

" Yes, definitely. "

___  
Ashe kissed Dimitri and then he realizes that he probably shouldn't because now he isn't going to be able to order him around if they're like this. 

"Um…" Ashe clears his throat and attempts to put some authority in his voice. " Take off your clothes." Though it comes out more of a question than a command. 

Within seconds, Dimitri's already taking off his shirt. and wiggling out of his pants. 

He goes to take off his smallclothes. Ashe stares at him. He'd wanted to see Dimitri with his shirt off for a long time. " You're hard," he observes. " You should touch yourself."

Dimitri starts slowly, pumping his hand up and down. He looks down at their sheets.

" Look at me," Ashe demands, hardly without thinking.   
Dimitri always looks handsome but he especially does when he's blushing and aroused. He moves his hand up and down his shaft quickly. Moaning. Ashe wants to touch Dimitri himself. He realizes suddenly that there are a thousand things that they can do together. And that no one's stopping either of them. It feels strange and warm.

Ashe fights his urge to look away and his embarrassment over the whole thing. Instead, he pulls down his own shorts.

Takes an extra amount of effort to say, " Suck me off, Dimitri."

Dimitri is quick to lean down onto all fours. He continues to stroke his cock in one hand and he takes Ashe in his mouth. Ashe cannot suppress the loud moan that comes from his lips. 

Dimitri's mouth is so warm and wet. Ashe clutches onto the sheets, tries to keep focused. Which is hard to do with Dimitri moaning, his hand slicked with precum and his tongue swirling around like crazy.

This has to be good though, if Dimitri's enjoying himself that it's what they wanted. And goddess knows Ashe is enjoying himself.   
" You can cum, Dimitri. I… ah… I know you want to."  
Dimitri doesn't stop moving his mouth. Hungrily sucking at Ashe's cock unlike what he's done before.   
Ashe arches his back and he moans. Cumming without warning. Dimitri swallows everything and then pulls back.   
He collapses on the bed, buckles and lets out a long moan. They'll need to change the sheets.

Ashe lays beside him. " Did… did you like it?"

" I didn't listen to you.. to the last thing that you said." He sounds genuinely dismayed, and a little out of breath. 

Ashe read in one of his books that you were supposed to give out punishments for things like this, but he can't. Instead, he slings his arm around Dimitri and kisses his forehead. " You were wonderful."

Dimitri's posture relaxes thankfully. 

" Thank you for indulging me. It felt great."

Ashe laughs. He can see that. " For me too."

" You make an excellent king, Ashe. I'm glad we played this game."

He isn't sure that what they did was the point of the King's Game. " Ah… me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hqppy Dimiashe week! Thanks for reading! This went from g to e in the ratings somehow. Dimitri and Ashe remind me of that couple wear the drunk guy starts crying because he's boyfriend's already dating someone but they're both the drunk boyfriend?  
> I'm @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
